Digimon Gaia: The New Frontier
by sword2588
Summary: One year since the events of Digimon Frontier. When a new enemy approaches the Legendary Warriors are resummoned to fight them. They must now past new tests in order to discover the truth about their mission and about their past. Rated T for safety.
1. Calling All Legendary Warriors!

A long time ago there was a war between the beast type digimon and the human type digimon, they're fighting had brought chaos to the Digital World, until one day Lucemon had come to stop the fighting. Unfortunately it was soon after when Lucemon became crazy with power and threatened to destroy the Digital World. That was when the mysterious 10 Legendary Warriors arrived and defeated Lucemon, banishing him to the darkness below. For reasons unknown the legendary warriors became spirits of both human and beast. Upon their disapearance, three celestial digimon: Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon took over, each carrying the spirits of these legendary warriors. But one day, Cherubimon in his jealousy attacked his comrads and began destroying the digital world. As faith would have it, Ophanimon found 5 human children who would inherit these spirits and stop the evil. Upon defeating the enemies, gaining a new comrade, and racing new challenges; the human children revealed Lucemon's plot to regain power and defeated him once and for all. The humans returned home and we digimon live in peace, it's been a year since our great adventure.

"WOW BOKOMON AND YOU SAW IT ALL!" asked a fan, one of many asking for autographs on Bokomon's best seller: _Story of the Legendary Warriors! _

"You betcha me, Neemon, and the humans had all sorts of adventures! I even have information on the Dark Continent!"

The huge crowed gasped in amazement awaiting for his autograph.

"Yes yes now now people take your time I will answer all of your questions!" The crowd roared with excitement praising him.

Soon after everyone went home, Bokomon and Neemon were sleeping in their house, being rich Bokomon got the biggest house in the Fire Continent.

"Neemon I miss the good ol days, back when we were having those adventures!"

"I recall most of them scary!" Neemon complained.

"Yes this is boring, even the kids didn't want to stay anymore!" Bokomon was going to cry but he was interupted by a knock on the door.

"Wierd, no one ever visits this late at night." Bokomon nervously opened the door to find a tall, cloaked figure waiting there.

"Good evening, I am Mr. V, I hear you've seen the legendary warriors, may I come in?"

"Uh yeah, sure." Mr. V was well cloaked, it was blue with yellow lines running through, it hid his face.

Bokomon and Neemon sat with Mr. V drinking coffee.

"I'm sorry for the sudden entrance but I need to find the legendary warriors and I know only you can find them." Mr. V was getting more and more suspicious by the minute.

"Wait a minute! Why would I tell you where they are, even if I did know where they went!"

"Yeah they disapeared when the humans left!" Neemon added.

"So then you don't know this is bad, the digital world is in big trouble."

Bokomon and Neemon stopped drinking, after what seemed like forever in silence Bokomon spoke. " What kind of trouble?"

Mr. V shook his head and replied.

"Like the meeting with Lucemon was only the beginning, something worse is about to happen." Bokomon and Neemon jumped from the table.

"If this is true then thats VERY BAD!"

"Fear not, we have your friends to help us, the legendary warriors right?"

"Well, our best friends returned to the human world!" Neemon explained. "How do expect us to call them?"

"I think I know a way." Mr. V pulled out a device. "This will summon my trailmon, he will take us to the human world."

Bokomon just stared at it with disbelief, but got the nerve to respond. "But thats the human world it will cause trouble!"

"Believe in me it won't, but I think our situation is more important. We need the legendary warriors, will you accept my help?"

Bokomon looked nervously at Neemon was nodded confidentely, perhaps they had the same thought.

"Yes, they live in a place called Tokyo and their names are...

**DIGIMON GAIA: THE NEW FRONTIER**

**Ch 1. Calling All Legendary Warriors! Return to the Digital World! **

The trailmon parked in the human world...the familiar place far underground, besides Mr. V and his trailmon, Bokomon, and Neemon it was empty.

"Stay here, I'll call you when we're ready to go."

The trailmon roared its engines. "Oh yes master, I'll wait right here!"

"So Mr. V, how do we call them?" Mr. V smirked and took out a device, it had the symbols of all ten legendary warriors.

"Whats that nee?"

Mr. V held it up to the ceiling and ten lights flashed into the air.

"What was that!" Bokomon panicked.

"Don't worry, if the legendary warriors are really here then they will hear the call."

"Where did you get that?" Neemon asked.

"From Ophanimon's lair. Apparently this is how she called them last time."

The two smaller digimon looked up to the sky waiting for a miracle.

It was supposed to be a normal day in a normal school.

"JP! SHOW US ANOTHER TRICK!" The entire class crowded around JP as he showed them a magic trick.

This is JP, Warrior of Thunder. 14 years old.

"Alright one more" JP shuffled his deck and presented his cards. "Pick a card."

A girl with a hat picked up the card, looked at it, and then put it back.

"Now!" JP shuffled the deck, put it in his pocket and pulled a card out of her hat. "Is this your card?"

"WOW AMAZING! SHOW US ANOTHER!" JP looked at his friends.

"Ok one..." JP stopped as a yellow light hit him, no one else seemed to notice.

Then out of nowhere..BOOM! The classroom was filled with electricity, the lights broke and spurred the room, everyone ran out in panic and fear. JP stood up to join them but felt his phone ring.

"Oh no" JP watched his phone transform into a familiar device, the symbol of thunder flashed in the screen. "Gotta go!" JP ran out of the room, the electricity followed.

Meanwhile in Shibuya Park, there was a soccer match between two teams: Shibuya elementary and Shinjuku elementary . The ball rose to the air next to a kid from Shinjuku, but before he could get it a kid with a big orange hat took the ball.

"Eat this!" The kid roared as he scored a goal.

"GO TOMMY!" his teammates cried out.

"NICE ONE! But I'm rooted as a tree! You can't break my branches!" said Jeremy Acurata, the goalie. Jeremy was a super freak vegetarian and loved caring for plants.

This is Tommy Himi, Warrior of Ice. Age 10

Tommy ran for the ball with his teammates in order to get the ball. Shinjuku kicked it up in the air landing right next to Tommy, but as Tommy got the ball he was hit by a white streak of light.

Ignoring it Tommy ran for the other goal and kicked it in the goal, but it was too easy, the goalie didn't even care.

"Whats.." Tommy looked back and everyone was frozen in a blizzard that wasn't there before. "What the.."

Tommy's bag was flashing so he checked it out. To his greatest fear his phone transformed flashing the symbol of Ice. Tommy nodded and ran out of the field, as he left everyone unfroze and the game was over.

It was a normal cooking class.

"Wow you're a REALLY good cook!" one girl cried.

A blond haired girl just winked and showed off her food. "Well I learned a lot in Europe!"

Everyone seemed amazed by her cooking.

"You gotta teach me Zoe!" asked one girl, her name is Lorena Kozero: she easily gets dehydrated so she is forced to drink a lot of water.

This is Zoe Orimoto, Warrior of Wind. Age 13.

"Well I don't like the brag but sure maybe tomorrow." Zoe's friend smiled and went back to her cooking. The teacher was preparing them for another dish.

"Alright class its time for free style, cook to your heart's desire!"

"YES!" the class ran for the ingredients and began cooking.

Zoe had begun preparing fried rice when a purple light flashed.

"Wha?" Zoe turned to see what was behind her, but it was only her friend from before waving hello at the sight of her. "I guess it was nothing."

"AHHHGHHH!" Girls screamed, men ran for the hills, food and ingredients flew in the air and a blast of wind knocked everything over. Zoe was ready to panic if it wasn't for the flash in her apron; her phone was transforming the symbol of wind flashing.

Zoe looked at her friend one more time, frozen in fear looking right at her. Zoe smiled, ripped off the apron, and ran out of the class. The wind and panic vanished with her.

Two brothers walked through the alleys talking about their day.

"Come stay at our house, it'll be loads of fun!"

"Sure, maybe I could confince my parents to see her too."

"Thanks Kouji"

"Sure thing Koichi."

This is Kouji, Warrior of Light, age 13; and Koichi, Warrior of Darkness, age 13.

"Its been a while since we've seen the others too right Kouji?"

"Yeah, but our journey's over its not like another ones gonna fall out of the sky." Coincidentially after saying that, 2 beams of light flashed from the sky.

"Uh Koichi? you're glowing darkness!"

"AH! Kouji your too bright!"

Koichi seemed to blend in with his shadow and the dark alley while Kouji stood out brightly. Their phones had transformed, looking into the screen they bolted out of the alleyway.

A girl was lost, looking for a friend. The sky was dry and clear as day. The girl cried, confused about what was going on, but then it began to rain. The rain was only around her for no one else was geting wet, its as if the water followed.

Another person was walking through the streets. Nothing else to do. He sighed and continued walking through a shortcut in the park. At first he didn't notice but the grass started getting taller, tree moving from one place to another, and vines followed him throughout the walk.

Metals followed one boy who was running for his life scared and confused. He didn't expect getting hit by a bright light nor the magnetism.

Rocks rumbled and the earth shook as a panicked boy cowered in fear. He was hit by a light before any of this happened and was now begging for it to stop. People running wondered why he seemed so unaffected.

The final beam of light hit a boy in the middle of the market. The boy was wearing full black except for a red t-shirt with a yellow symbol on it; hisgoggles shinning on his hat. The boy was on the phone talking to his mother.

"Got it mom I'll be back soon."

"Don't be too late Takuya."

Takuya Kanbara, Warrior of Fire, age 13.

It was hot, Takuya wiped some sweat from his forehead and put his phone into his pocket. A few seconds later he got another call.

"Great, what do you want now mom" What Takuya was expecting was his mom calling his phone, instead he found a red device.

Takuya was filled with shock, the next thing he knew he smelt something burning. Looking around he found all the buildings were on fire.

Knowing what to do, Takuya ran for the one place he knew they would meet. In front of the subway station.

**Well what do you think? I will not update this for a while because I have to finish other fiction. Please if you like this review or flame if you please. Any review would be nice and encourages me to write more fanfiction. Oh and if you're wondering why I'm announcing my belief in their ages because how old they are will influence the story. Thank you for reading and I hope you will be patient for the next episode. **


	2. The Gathering of Legendary Warriors!

**Welcome back fanfiction! I'm back and now that Digimon 02: Darkness of Heart is finished, I can finally begin working on this story! **

**Bokomon: **So Sword, what gave you the idea of a sequel for Frontier?

**Sword: **Well, like Digimon Tamers, I feel the ending was to open ended, but unlike Tamers, Frontier never gave us an origin story: like how the Digital World was made, the Royal Knights, and what caused the great war between the Beast and Human digimon.

**Neemon: **And will it all clear up in the end, because I feel confused.

**Bokomon: **You're always confused

**Sword: **Well thats all for today now begin!

* * *

Last time on Digimon Gaia: the New Frontier...Bokomon and Neemon met Mr.V, a mysterious digimon who is looking for the Legendary Warriors, fearing the Digital World's safety. So they went to the human world and called the Ten legendary warriors! We will continue NOW!

**Ch. 2**: **The Gathering of Legendary Warriors!**

Takuya was first to arrive, the elevator always took a while to get down there...the portal to the Digital World.

At first Takuya didn't know what to expect, but this was just ridiculous!

The elevator doors opened and instantly Takuya was tackled to the floor.

"Takuya! I can't believe its you!" said Bokomon. "Yeah! Takuya you look taller!" Neemon said.

"Bokomon? Neemon? What are you doing here!" said Takuya, hugging his old friends.

"Well don't you know? Its the next adventure!" Bokomon said waving his hands in the air like he could picture it from thin air.

"Actually this guy called you," said Neemon, ruining Bokomon's shining expression, resulting in a painful snap at his waistline. "OW!"

"Hm, that guy right?" Takuya walked over to the cloaked Digimon.

"Hi I'm Takuya who are you?" Takuya asked, holding out his hand out formally greet him, but the digimon just glared at him.

"I am Mr. V, you are Takuya Kanbara, Warrior of Fire, successor to AncientGreymon." Mr. V said before turning towards the elevator, completely ignoring Takuya's formal greeting.

"Okay, weird guy, but where are the others; Zoe, JP, Tommy, Koji, Koichi?" Takuya looked sadly at the elevator, as if looking at it would cause his friends to appear.

"I don't know, he said all Ten of you were to show up," Bokomon said.

"Wait a minute, TEN?" Takuya was startled, there will be four new guys joining them on this journey. Water, Earth, Steel, and Wood. "But then who would be..."

Takuya was interupted by the sound of the elevator descending.

"Yo, Takuya who've you been!" that could only be Koichi, and next to him his younger brother Koji, who was cooly leaning on the elevator side rails.

"Koji, Koichi!" Takuya shook hand with them both, then Bokomon and Neemon got a hug.

"Neemon, Bokomon...such a weird suprise!" Koichi said.

"I thought Digimon weren't allowed in this world?" Koji asked.

"Well this guy brought us here! He's gathering all the legendary warriors!" Neemon pointed at Mr. V who was suddenly interested.

"Yeah, Koji, all TEN of us." Takuya added.

"Ten? What do you me.." Koji was cut off as Mr. V was right in front of them at the instant.

"You are Koji Minamoto, Warrior of Light, successor of AncientGarurumon? And Koichi Kimura, Warrior of Darkness, successor to AncientSphinxmon?"

"Yeah what's it to ya?" Koji was cautionate with Mr. V as if he was a threat.

Mr. V, once again, ignored everyone to stare at the elevator.

Takuya and the twin brothers were talking about old times with Neemon and Bokomon.

"See, I finished it! My book, It took about a year to complete!" Bokomon flashed his book, the Legendary Warrior symbols on the front cover.

"Thats great Bokomon," Takuya took a closer look at the book, inside was a picture they took at the Autumn Leaf Fair Festival, before fighting the Royal Knights.

"Wait, a year ago? Thats exactly the same for us! How is that if time was distorted in the Digital World!" Koji demanded an answer, but so did Takuya, everyone but Mr. V was suprised. Mr. V just laughed, finally ending his long silence.

"When you restored the digital world, the place became whole again. Because the Digital World is whole it could once again connnect to the Human World. It not only affected the time stream but physical traits as well. If Earth was to be destroyed, the Digital World would too...They're here."

They didn't notice it, but the elevator was coming down, and with ith three people.

"Zoe, Tommy, JP! Whats UP!" Takuya said waving down.

"TAKUYA! KOJI, KOICHI! BOKOMON AND NEEMON! AND...weird guy glaring at us..." Zoe almost lost her smile looking at Mr. V.

The elevator landed and Tommy hugged Takuya and JP gave him a pat on the back.

"You've been here this whole time, we waited half an hour for you guys!" JP retorted.

"Sorry, but we just thought that if it was Digital World related, we would have to be here." Takuya rubbed the back of his head.

Zoe hugged the three boys and turned her attention to Mr. V. "And you are...?"

"Just call me Mr. V.; you are Zoe Orimoto, Warrior of Wind, successor to AncientKazemon?" He turned to JP and Tommy. "Tommy Himi, Warrior of Ice, successor to AncientMegatheriumon? And JP Shibayama, Warrior of Thunder, successor to AncientBeetlemon?"

"Uh, I guess so yeah," Zoe turned around flustered and walked towards the rest of them. "So this is everyone, we're finall together again!"

"Not quite Zoe, we have four more" Koji said.

"What?" the three said simultaneously.

"Yeah, Mr. V is waiting for all TEN of us, there should be four more humans to turn into spirits." Takuya added.

"Thats right, a new Ranamon, Arbormon, Mecurymon, and Grumblemon." as Koichi said it, the three others seemed afraid.

"Don't worry about it guys, they should be on our side!" Bokomon said cheerily.

"Unless they remember about us and suddenly feel the need to kill us!" Neemon added but recieved another mark on the waistline.

"Not true, you purified those spirits, although not completely."

"What do you mean Mr. V?" JP asked.

"When you purified them, you didn't cleanse them of the Darkness, like you did Koichi." Koichi was stunned remembering the change. The evil Duskmon became the friendly warrior Loweemon and the best spirits as well. "So they should take on different forms and attitudes."

"Attitudes? Like bring them to life?" Tommy asked.

"Well, thats your job, but thats also your problem." And with that Mr. V turned to the elevator.

"Problem? Are the spirits in trouble?" Tommy asked, hoping to recieve an answer from the rest, but it was the first time they heard of it as well.

"I don't know, maybe thats why we were called here, this 'problem' sounds bad." JP said, everyone agreed, it seems JP got smarter over the year.

"And if the spirits are in trouble, then the whole Digital World is in trouble!" Zoe added, her hands on her face like the famous painting.

Koji stood up "So the spirits are in trouble, a new villian is rising, and we must take him..." "or her!" Zoe added. "Right or her DOWN!"

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed, its as if Koji was ready to lead, that made Takuya a little uneasy.

"Then what is the problem Mr. V?"

"I'll tell you when they get here, they should be arriving on different elevators, not knowing what to do." What Mr. V was saying made Takuya think of his time getting here, they most likely had directions told to them, but in who's voice? Can't be Ophanimon...

"Hey Bokomon? Where's Patamon, Salamon, and Lopmon?" Takuya asked, striking new interest.

"They went on their own adventure, they took many of the children from the Village of Beginnings with them, but I don't know where."

"Kids these days, alwayes seeking adventure!" JP said in an attempt to be cool.

"You're still a kid, and just the same!" Zoe added, causing JP to look sad.

From what Takuya heard, JP had asked Zoe out many times but failed, JP finally accepted he was to lose and began flirting with other girls. Zoe lived close to Takuya so they became best of friends, he even learned they went to the same school, though he won't admit it, he kinda found her beautiful.

Takuya's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the elevators moving, the four of them were coming, the new Legendary Warriors.

...to be continued

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, you will now Review this or Duskmon will haunt you in your dreams, regret will purge your senses, you will begin a Digital Inception that will blow your mind! In a good way **


End file.
